Gaming machines which provide players awards in primary or base games are well known. Gaming machines generally require the player to place or make a wager to activate the primary or base game. In many of these gaming machines, the award is based on the player obtaining a winning symbol or symbol combination and based on the amount of the wager (e.g., the higher the wager, the higher the award). Symbols or symbol combinations which are less likely to occur usually provide higher awards.
Secondary or bonus games are also known in gaming machines. The secondary or bonus games usually provide an additional award to the player. Secondary or bonus games usually do not require an additional wager by the player to be activated. Secondary or bonus games are generally activated or triggered upon an occurrence of a designated triggering symbol or triggering symbol combination in the primary or base game. For instance, a bonus symbol occurring on the payline on the third reel of a three reel slot machine may trigger the secondary bonus game. When a secondary or bonus game is triggered, the gaming machines generally indicates this to the player through one or more visual and/or audio output devices, such as the reels, lights, speakers, video screens, etc. Part of the enjoyment and excitement of playing certain gaming machines is the occurrence of the secondary or bonus game (even before the player knows how much the bonus award will be). In other words, obtaining a bonus award is part of the enjoyment and excitement for players.
In recent years, gaming has become a more social leisure activity. Casinos often strive for ways to allow players to work together in gaming. Working together can create camaraderie among the players and provide an enhanced gaming experience.
It is contemplated to provide secondary games which include a group gaming aspect, wherein a plurality of players playing at linked gaming machines participate in a group event for one or more awards. In certain known gaming systems, groups of gaming machines are grouped into teams. The players playing at such gaming machines have the opportunity to participate in a shared bonus event, such as a communal bonus game provided to the players upon a triggering condition. Based upon the number of members on a team and the players' wagering history, the team can compete in the bonus event with little or no strategy. In such systems, it is often difficult for the players to understand their interest or involvement in the bonus event.
To increase player enjoyment and excitement with gaming devices, it is desirable to provide new and different games which promote interactivity among players on a team thereby enhancing the casino experience while giving players decision making ability which affects the team's eligibility for prizes.